The Job of an Assassin
by animanga-lover
Summary: Beyond Birthday is a hired assassin trying to find his way to destroy his obsession, L. I suck at summaries. The stories better than the summary makes it so please just read and i hope you enjoy.
1. The job of assassin

The Job of an Assassin 

Misa Amane

Scheduled time: February 14, 2011 or December 12, 2036

"Henh henh I wonder which it will be…" A man smiled staying close to his spot. He'd been keeping track of the petite blonde for almost a month now. His employer was getting frustrated with him. However, no matter the struggle or time he'd get the job done. He always did.

He'd recently come into contact with a man – Kira to be exact—who had come into a lot of money. He wasn't doing this job for the money. He could care less about the money. No. He was in it for himself.

He couldn't help it. The feeling was just extraordinary. He'd been doing it since he'd left the pestering Wammy's House and then went to America. There, he started off his life of crime. Pulling off a string of murders in the Los Angeles. Why? Because of 2 things.

He was bored.

It'd bring him one step closer to L.

L.

That was his obsession. At Wammy's house, that was all he'd ever heard. That's what the children of Wammy's were bred for. To become the next L.

He wasn't exactly sure he'd be L's heir. He was number two in Wammy's ranking system while his friend, A, was number one. However, when Roger told A this he fell under the pressure and stress of actually being L and killed himself. Nothing was the same after that…

He, being Beyond Birthday, was different from the other children around him. Everyone had their own dreams of standing up to match L. BB wasn't found of the strung out speeches of justice. He didn't want to save the world because he knew the world could never be saved.

He wanted to make L think. He wanted to trample on L not with justice, but with crime. He wanted to be a criminal. To best L. That was his goal and now he was one step closer to it.

Kira, the one who'd been killing off most of the criminals of the world, had called him. He was put in to jail, but he'd escaped. It was easy. Especially, when he knew a Death Note was trying to be used on him. That was the beauty of it. He had no name. A Death Note couldn't kill him. His Shinigami eyes also helped. He could see things other humans couldn't and that made him different. He was unique.

Now he was an assassin for one of the most wanted criminals in the entire world. Why did Kira need him? It's not like Kira needed help killing people. No. Far from that. However, Beyond wasn't one to question his employers. Even though this one man could help him get face to face with L. That's what Beyond intended after all.

So there he was. Waiting for the loud, bubbly blonde to come home. He knew her schedule. She should be home any second now. Tonight was the night.

Beyond pulled on the ends of his black leather gloves to make sure they were secure. He checked his belt loops and pulled out the jagged outlines of his knife. Following the action came a 'click' from the door. Beyond smiled to himself after he pulled a black ski mask over his head. He took his stance by the bed room door waiting to see the blonde enter within seconds.

"God I'm so tired! That shoot went on forever," Misa said yawning loudly and walking across the room to her dresser. She looked in her mirror and smiled. "You still look prettier than ever Misa-Misa!" She yawned again, "Man… I'm really tired…" She rubbed her eyes and lazily began removing her clothes to her shirt and underwear then crawling into bed. "He he good night Light…" She whispered as she lazily closed her eyes.

Beyond rolled his eyes. Of course the blonde idiot wouldn't recognize that someone was in her room. He shook his head then stalked quietly over towards the bed. Then the really tricky part began. How to do the job.

It had to be messy. No clean deaths ever came from Beyond Birthday. Did that make him inhumane? More so than Kira? No of course not…

He pulled out a bag with half of a small pill inside it. The pill was a suicide tablet. He got it off the streets. Take a full one and you die. Take half of one and your brain's as good as dead anyway. That was how he liked his victims.

Beyond took the pill and shoved the small tablet into the blonde's mouth making sure it went completely down her throat. She made a small coughing noise but swallowed the pill. BB had his prey trapped now. She was dead now.

Misa rolled her head slightly and moaned. L knew the drug would take effect in few hours but he couldn't help himself. He just got so excited in moments like these.

He ran his knife down one of Misa's wrists adding small pressure so he could break skin, but not make a deep wound. Misa gasped fluttering her eyes open. She let out a small scream before being cut off by one of B's hands. He tapped the knife gently on her forehead and shook his head. "I'd stay silent if I were you. Henh henh the fun's just begun my dear." Be ran the knife down her cheek and neck. "I'm on a job but the boss never said I couldn't get information while I was here." He chuckled rather manically before regaining composure. "…Tell me everything you know about L." Misa's blue eyes got wide as sweat droplets started forming on her forehead. Beyond frowned, "Don't give me that. I know you know more than the average day to day person. You know about Kira too, don't you? But I don't care about him. I wanna know about L."

Misa remained silent lowering her eyes. Beyond scowled at her, "We can either do this quickly or painfully… your choice." Beyond waited for some type of recognition but received none. "Painfully it is then," He muttered before taking his knife and slicing mercilessly through the skin, veins, muscles and finally bone of Misa's wrist.

Misa let out a strangled cry of pain and all her senses aimed for that pain. They felt muddy and dim but they were still there. She felt the fast amount of blood leaving her. She looked at her wrist. She couldn't see her hand, only a small part of the bone that had connected it. She turned her attention back towards Beyond.

He licked the blood off his knife then sighed, "Ready to talk?" Misa shook her head. Beyond responded by tearing off the black tank top she was wearing. He pointed the knife at the dead center of her chest. "You really don't want to experience the pain of medieval torture…" Misa remained silent. "Such honor," Beyond chuckled before making a small incision in Misa's chest that went all the way down to her stomach. Blood slipped past the small seems as Beyond mad two more lines horizontally across her ribs and lower stomach. "Still not talking?" Misa's eyes were bulging. She bit her lip to the point where it was it was bleeding. She shook her head though, avoiding the pain. Beyond simply lifted up the folds of skin on Misa's stomach and exposed her inner workings. He took in the beautiful sight of lungs, stomach, intestines and other organs. "Where is L?" Beyond asked poking Misa's stomach with one of his fingers. Misa sucked in a breath and let her tears slip from their corners. Beyond replaced his finger with the knife. "Where is L?"

Misa screamed in pain, "Ah! A-at the Tokei Hotel! God please stop! Please!"

Beyond smiled happily and pulled the knife back. "Thank you my dear. You've been very helpful. Don't worry I'll make the pain go away." Beyond maneuvered his hand upwards inside of Misa until they enclosed tightly around the round, beating object. Beyond jerked Misa's heart out of her chest and let her watch as her beats faded slowly. While she, herself was fading slowly.

Beyond stood up straight and admired his work. He picked up Misa's hand that was laying on the floor and put it in a plastic bag he had with him. He, then, placed the hand in his jean pocket letting the top bone stick out ever so slightly. He looked up at Misa and stuck his fingers in her bloody corpse then scribbled a message on the wall above her.

"Kya kya kya let the games begin, L," Beyond laughed as he exited the scene making a clean swipe of anything that could have his finger prints lingering behind him. After being satisfied he left quickly awaiting for his employer's call.

* * *

"L," Mogi said over the phone. "I haven't seen Misa come outside of her house. I'm beginning to think she's not even there…."

"It's fine Mogi," L replied glumly with his messy black hair falling in front of his eyes. "You may enter Ms. Amane's household upon my order." Mogi made a gruff sound of agreement and L heard him open the door.

"It's strange for Misa to coop herself up like this," Light said beside of L. "I'm actually kind of worried…" L picked up on Light's obvious lie, but said nothing.

"Oh my god…" Mogi muttered under his breath. "Oh god! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Mogi- San? Mogi-san, what is it?" L said. "What's wrong?"

"M-Misa Amane is… she's…"

L was in shock. Misa was dead. How? Light had been here the whole time. How could he have killed her?

"There's a message for you as well, L…"

L gulped and replied, "Read me the message and take pictures after you get off the phone with me, Mogi- San."

Mogi sighed and began, "_L, do you know Gods of Death love apples? Guess who, L…"_

L's heart almost stopped. He stared wide eyed at the computer screen trying to hide his fear. He bit his thumb involuntarily spitting out the name that he thought he'd taken care of years ago. "Beyond Birthday…"

**TBC? **

**maybe...**

**more than likely...**

**Did you enjoy? Kinda one of my more darker fanfictions. I love BB though. I wanted to write about him for once.**

**so please tell me if you liked it and if I should write more!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Job of a Detective

2 The Job of a Detective

L laid out plans in order to catch Beyond. He'd done it once. He _would _do it again. However, the thing L was trying to wrap his mind around why Beyond had killed Misa in the first place? L knew Misa would die. Everyone did, though, he always believed that Misa would, in the event that she was murdered, would be killed by Kira. Then B appeared…

He hadn't seen B in years. He didn't see a reason too. He thought Kira had put him to justice a long time ago. Now he was up against the same threat he faced in L.A. He cursed his luck.

He'd been studying for weeks, keeping watch over the area and looking over the assaulted corpse of Misa. L frowned at the brutality of her wounds. Misa was just an innocent girl. She didn't deserve her death. She didn't deserve to be killed the way she was. For that reason, he knew he'd have to catch Beyond.

He sighed and began typing at his computer until a link popped up before him. Before he could delete it he looked at what it was…

**RUE_RYUZAKI:** _Your firewalls are easy to hack, L. I was expecting better from you._

L gulped and replied.

**L: **Sorry to disappoint you…

**RUE_RYUZAKI:**_ Don't try to be cute! You know why I'm here… You know what I want L._

**L: **I'm sorry. I haven't the slightest clue what you want.

**RUE_RYUZAKI: **_I want you L… _

_I want to kill you._

_I want to see the pleading look in your eyes as you beg for your life._

_I want you to die…_

L was utterly shaken by the remarks. His heart was pounding rapidly filled with fear. Why could BB only scare him? That didn't settle easy with him.

_L, I'm ready to continue our little game. You remember don't you? In L.A.? _

_I hope you'll know my intentions once you figure it out. Have fun figuring it out. _

_I can honestly say I can't wait._

L shook his head and closed the messenger window. He'd heard enough from the man. There was little he could do about the hacking. He only could set up more security and go through all of his files and convert them. Maybe set viruses in them. Then again… he enjoyed a challenge. Maybe if he just left everything as is he'd obtain that challenge. He needed to think, form plans, and break down walls. What exactly was he planning to do? He had to catch Beyond that was obvious. At the same time, though, he had to catch Kira. The two difficult cases would seem over whelming to anyone else. To L, however, it was a challenge. A challenge he could not loose.

A thought suddenly flashed in his mind. Beyond Birthday and Kira. Could they be connected? If possible could they even be the same person? L thought momentarily to himself then shook his head. No. Beyond could never be Kira. He wouldn't kill criminals. That would just make him seem like a saint, and Beyond would not have that. Besides, Beyond would never simply let his victims die of a heart attack. That was too simple. Too clean. No. Beyond wasn't Kira, but it was definitely possible that he and Kira had come in contact. That would explain why Misa was dead. It would also raise his suspicions of Light being Kira. If he thought about it… both cases could be solved if Beyond had actually met with Kira. If he caught Beyond no doubt he'd catch Kira. It was just that easy.

L got up for his chair and stretched. His toes curled along the carpet beneath him as he began taking steps forward. He'd been up all night. All week actually. Beyond just made him feel that uneasy. He didn't know what the psychotic man would do. He just knew it wouldn't be very appealing.

"Good morning," L said as he walked into the headquarters underneath the large hotel. Light was already up and working along with Soichiro, his father. Light had been clear by everyone, except L, that he wasn't Kira. Of course, L wasn't satisfied with their decision. Light was Kira. He knew it and L was never wrong.

"Morning," The two Yagami's replied back as they scanned files on the laptops before them. One of them being Soichiro, who was hard at work; the other was Light who was also working, but L was sure that was fake. Everything Light did was fake. Light was L's number one suspect for being Kira. There were others, like Misa Amane and Higuchi Kyosuke, that had obtained Kira's power, but Light was the genuine article.

Now that L had captured Higuchi he now had the key to discover how Kira performed his murders. The Death Note. It was a seemingly black notebook with the words _Death Note _etched over the cover. It seemed harmless enough. Even when L read the first lines in the book—"_The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die…"—_it seemed like a childish prank. However, this was not an ordinary notebook. This was a weapon of mass murder. A weapon that needed to be destroyed. But first, L needed to convict Light. He was certain he could convict the teen by using the thirteen day rule— _If the person using the Note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die. _That was his alibi, but he now had a new one. If L could catch Beyond and solve everything, perhaps even get a confession out of Beyond, then he would have even more evidence to prove that Light was Kira. He could kill two birds with one stone. That's how he liked to battle.

L sat beside Light and started working on putting better protection on his computer files. He'd possibly call Matt later on and get him to help him. After he thought he'd gotten most of his files securely locked with Trojans and spy worms he decided it was time to get his day started. He called for Watari and had a tray of various deserts brought out for him to sample. L took a piece of strawberry shortcake and some tea then went back to his computer.

Light's gaze would flash from his computer to L every ten seconds. L was getting tired of the teen so he decided to make use of the matter. "What is it?" L muttered with his fork dangling from his mouth.

"Huh?" Light muttered snapping his attention fully to L.

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes. Do I have something on my face or… Oh I know. It's because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment."

"What?" Light tensed up looking skeptically at the raven haired man.

L held out his cake, "Here take it."

"N-no that's fine Ryuzaki…" Light muttered, blushing slightly and slumping back into his seat.

L couldn't help but find the teen amusing. When he felt bored it was easy to start an argument with Light. Also, he could always accuse Light by saying he was Kira and that would sometimes cause an actual fist fight! Yes… L had to admit. Light did relieve some of the boredom out of his life. It was a shame he'd have to kill such an intelligent mind.

They were very similar, Light and L. They were both far more intelligent than the other people around them. They, also, had to be right about everything. They had to know more than each other. They had to battle to be the best. They hated losing. They both had a very keen sense of justice. They wanted to make the world a better place. Though, they did have their differences.

L was very introverted and shy. He alienated himself from society to protect himself from the outside world. He didn't like going outside. There was too much torment and crime. He'd much rather reside inside in his world where he was safe. He wanted to protect people of course. He just wanted to do it in his own way. That meant he was going to save people while he worked behind the scenes.

Light was very social… in his own ways… He both hated and loved people… or at least he loved being noticed. He was more arrogant than L. He placed himself on God's level and thought everyone besides him , and sometimes L, were idiots. Light craved attention and he enjoyed people fawning over him. He wanted to help change the world and he would do that by any means necessary.

L was tall and wiry. His thin form curved, making him slouch constantly. He usually wore baggy jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. His skin was ghostly pale. He had mess black hair that looked like he'd just walked out of his room without touching it. He pretty much did. His eyes were deep, sunken in black orbs with just a touch of gray. They were always wide and critically studying his surroundings.

Light was tall. He was thin as wall, but he looked more athletic than the elder male. His hair was a light auburn color that matched his eyes. Light was lightly tanned and was the image of some handsome angel that appeared out of thin air. He was proper with slicked back hair that was utterly perfect and not a single strand was out of place. He wore dress clothes. Slacks and collared shirts. He always gave off an air of confidence and superiority. That is how Light wanted to be perceived after all.

The entire room seemed quiet. Even when the other police officers came, it bored L more with each passing second. He wasn't worried about find Kira because in his mind the killer what sitting right next to him. He was only concerned with Beyond at the moment. Though, he wasn't feeling very motivated. Something told him that if he waited long enough Beyond would come to him. That would make his life would be easier. L yawned as he got his fifth slice of cheesecake. This day kept going by slower and slower…

His boredom would be relieved soon when he saw a live video feed pop up on his computer. L didn't hesitate opening it. He knew it was Beyond. That's all it could be.

"_I'm so bored!"_ The black silhouette on the video feed whined. His voice wasn't monotone like L's. Beyond's voice sounded half crazed and like a lunatic. It was higher than L would've liked. "_Have you missed me, L? I've certainly missed you. There's nothing to do! I don't see how you lock yourself up like you do. Don't you get bored? Even a little?"_ He paused, but L didn't feel like responding. "_Anyway… How about we make things a little more interesting? I just found some new toys to play with!"_

L slammed his fingers on his mike letting the filtered voice come through. "What are you planning B?" With that everyone turned their attention to the large computer screen.

Beyond snickered, "_Oh no you want to talk to me? Henh he! Well, I was out walking and I stumbled upon some helpful artifacts…"_

"Who do you have B?" L was demanding and firm with his command. He didn't want anyone to suffer the same fate as Misa.

"_Hehe see for yourself…"_ Beyond flashed his camera to a pair of two boys handcuffed side by side to a white brick wall. Their arms were highly extended over both their heads. It was clear they were struggling to bet free.

One of the boys had shoulder length blonde hair. His cold, blue eyes lashed out violently with a fierce fire that he held. He was wearing a black leather vest that stopped just above his naval and form fitting black leather pants and combat boot. He had a rosary shaking loosely around his chest while he shouted curses at Beyond.

The other boy was smaller than the blonde and had bright red hair. He wore orange goggles, but it was obvious to see that he was scared. He had on a baggy, black and white striped shirt and skinny jeans along with a pair of combat boots. He wasn't as loud as the blonde but L knew how much the red head wanted to punch Beyond for kidnapping them.

"Mello… Matt…." L looked at the two boys with a worried expression on his face.

_"Hehe yep yep. I found them not long ago. I really can't wait to play with them L. Of course… it wouldn't be interesting if there weren't any stakes involved… so I'm giving you a week. You have to find me or I get to torture them as much as I please. If finding me exceeds a month then I will kill them."_ With that Beyond signed off leaving the detective to just stare at the screen in front of him.

L cursed his luck. Beyond was a lot craftier than he had expected. Of course he'd try to lure L away. This was his sanctuary. He knew this place. He had no knowledge of the outside world. He could always use one of the task force officers, but he was wary about sending them to be face to face with Beyond Birthday. So what was he to do?

—"Who was that L?" Light asked from beside L with a look of concern over his face. L could see he was faking.

"That is a problem," L muttered while nibbling on his thumb.

**TBC**

**idk still ... I mean... GAH**


End file.
